


Sleepover

by ChocDog



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Acerola (mentioned) - Freeform, Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hala (mentioned), Hau's Komala, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Canon, Pyukumuku, Sun (mentioned) - Freeform, They're both 16 alright, hau needs Gladion to do his hair, it's not as bad as you think, sun is gender neutral, they're both super cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocDog/pseuds/ChocDog
Summary: The cursed sleepover: every rebellious teenager's gateway into experimentation and intimacy. Whether it be with a stranger one met that night or a long time partner; there was no denying the possibilities such an event held for anyone involved.Especially when it involved one as curious as Hau, and one as desperate as Gladion. Alone together on a night like this, only time and bravery will tell how far they're willing to go.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm writing this mostly for my own benefit but if you're reading this, hello! I hope you're not here to attack me for writing Haudion smut but if you are, please consider before you do that:
> 
> I DID tag it as Underage, so I'm not breaking any rules  
> AND,  
> The age of consent where I live is 16, and let's be honest, plenty of people lose their virginity around that age too. This was supposed to capture the essence of that, the awkwardness, the fluff, all that. 
> 
> If you're not here to complain though, I do have a suggestion to enhance your read :) The setting of this story is 100% canonical; if you open up your Sun or Moon game and head to Iki town on Melemele island, you'll find Kahuna Hala's house, where this story takes place! It's not exactly necessary, but if my shitty descriptions of the house fail to give you a good scene imagery, there you go! :D

Of all the outrageous locations Gladion had spent his nights in across his life; cars, hotels, Team Skull Hideouts, he could have never predicted one would be Kahuna Hala’s own house.

It was even more magnificent than he’d anticipated, far superior to the other cozy but bland houses that were dotted around Iki town, one of which he knew was Sun’s. He’d considered popping over to say hello, perhaps discuss how the Type: Null he’d gifted to them was coming along, but a comfortable evening darkness had settled over Melemele Island and he didn’t wish to disturb their downtime. 

A tiki figure stood the left of the house, it’s tribal design similar to the battle stage just a few feet behind him. Countless times upon said stage, he and Hau’s Pokémon had performed a showdown for the town, but he’d never ventured into the home it was built in front of; The grand yet modest hut of the island Kahuna.

However, it was not the Kahuna himself who opened the door before Gladion could even knock; leaving him wide-eyed with one fist raised to pound against one of the wooden double doors. “Gladion!” a cheerful voice yipped, warm lights from the house behind him illuminating his shirtless form. “You made it!”

“Yes,” the older boy stammered, averting his gaze from Hau’s bare chest despite the countless times he’d seen it before. They’d shared clothes, a bed, and even a bath before but his face still flushed pink whenever Hau wasn’t fully dressed, occasions commonly occurring on warm summer nights like this.

Hau beamed and pulled the door open fully, gesturing with his hand for Gladion to enter. “Come in, my gramps' still on Ula’ula Island doing his Elite Four stuff. He probably won’t be back until the morning.”

“What?” Gladion snapped, a little more aggressively than he would have liked. Hau thought nothing of it, humming to himself happily as he closed the door behind his guest, leaning back on it with a grin.

“Yup. We’ve got the house to ourselves!”

Gladion stared at Hau’s obliviously joyful smile, jaw dropped in utter bewilderment. Not only were they alone, a big enough shock to begin with- Gladion knew well enough how little Hala trusted him. The old geezer was only starting to soften up, they’d bonded through battle, but he’d still thought he had miles to go before Hala trusted him to be alone in his own house. Incredibly, he was wrong.

And then there was the matter of his adorable, stupidly pure boyfriend, grinning from ear to ear even while Gladion was glaring at him like he was a mere Rockruff yapping at nothing. Did he not see what connotations the situation had? 

When Hau had first mentioned staying the night Gladion had already been considering it. After nearly a year of officially dating, would it finally happen? The scenario he’d envisioned time and time again, sometimes awake, usually not. Sometimes the thoughts ended blissfully when he had the courage to act upon them, provided he was alone and feeling particularly frustrated. But more often, he simply ended up shoving them back down and locking them away, just like almost all his other emotions.

But that was just himself. Looking at him now, still as upbeat as a sweet child with no grasp of the world’s calamities even at sixteen; Hau had almost certainly never experienced anything similar. While he wanted to say he didn’t mind, he was only tricking himself; he’d thought about it too many times to pretend he didn’t want to go further.

Gladion cursed under his breath at the thought and turned away from Hau, training his attention to the house itself. As he’d imagined, it was even more impressive from the inside: an intricately designed tribal mat lined the wooden floor under the coffee table and sofas in the center of the room, similar to the tapestries he could see flanking the large window set in the furthermost wall.

The roof was extremely high, like that of a traditional meeting house, supported with layers of woven flax that hung where the walls started to curve into the triangular ceiling. As if the tribal designs lining the walls, tables, and books scattered around the room weren’t enough, Gladion could also smell the earthy scent of the potted plants lined up by the door, and again closer to the back wall.

“Impressive, huh?” said Hau, leaping over to stand in Gladion’s line of sight. “I hope it’s not too shabby compared to the Paradise.”

Gladion huffed a sound of amusement, one of his rare smiles curling on his lips. “It’ll pass.”

Hau returned the smile, his body moving closer to Gladion on its own accord. When he stepped into the invisible barrier Gladion held around himself, open to no one except the boy in front of him, he already knew what was to come.

When their lips met, pulled by the force of missing one another over the past week they’d been apart, Gladion first tasted the salty ocean he knew Hau must have been swimming in prior to his arrival. His fingers tangled in Hau’s hair, sticky and matted from the said dip, but the blond couldn’t care less about this lack of hygiene. Hau provided all the joy of the beach, without the annoying sand or noisy tourists. He preferred this much better.

Hau’s hands found their way to Gladion’s waist, yanking him closer. He saw this as an invitation to press further, something they rarely did but always seemed to enjoy. His tongue swiped over Hau’s fresh bottom lip, and the boy’s mouth opened to grant him access.

Only moments after their tongues collided, Gladion’s eyes- previously closed in ecstasy, jolted open and he shoved Hau away like he was diseased. “Malasadas, really? You knew I was coming over!” Gladion barked, wiping the overly sweet taste in his mouth on the sleeve of his signature hoodie.

“I know you like the taste! I even saved you some!” Hau laughed, pointing behind him to the coffee table, where a single Malsada was indeed waiting for Gladion in a sugar-dusted paper bag.

The blond snorted. “Some..?”

Hau laughed again, in that nervous way that made Gladion’s stone of a heart leap up into his throat. “There were two but I got hungry while I was waiting for you…”

Gladion sighed and smacked a hand over his uneven bangs, but his smirk was still apparent through his grumpy façade. “Never mind. I’m not hungry anyway.”

“Good, because you can’t eat in the bathroom.”

“..What?”

Hau grinned and reached for Gladion’s wrist, only for the boy to yank it away in irritation, face twisted into a scowl. “What’re you doing?”

“Come on, I gotta take a bath because I reek of salt water. Yeah, I know, you don’t have to tell me. So, come with me!”

Without waiting for a response, Hau swiped for Gladion’s wrist again, and this time the blond was too fazed to prevent it. Perhaps he’d been wrong; maybe Hau had the same thoughts he did. It wouldn’t be all that surprising if this were the case, they were both at the same, ripe age for experimenting and fooling around.

But with one so outwardly vibrant as Hau, it was impossible to know what he was thinking. Was this meant to be a steamy moment, or did he just want Gladion to comb the tough knots out of his hair like he always did?

Even after knowing him all these years, Gladion struggled to see past Hau’s energetic exterior into his true self; if he even had one. Maybe they were more different than he’d thought, maybe there really was nothing beneath Hau’s surface, unlike his own shells and layers of hostility anyone he encountered had to break down before truly getting to know him.

The first section of the bathroom furnished a simple toilet and sink, but it was the second part of the room, separated from the first by a large green and white curtain, that Hau bounced into. “It’s nice taking baths at night, I like how peaceful it is,” Hau commented, releasing Gladion’s hand to reach for the taps of the large bathtub, twisting them this way and that until a steady stream of water began flowing into the tub.

“Peaceful. That word doesn’t suit you,” Gladion teased, switching between admiring the exposed muscle of Hau’s bare back as he hunched over the large tub, and the bath itself; set into a slab of smooth grey marble. Two Pyukumukus were relaxing on the windowsill above the tub, the white puffs of their tails swishing lazily in the calm summer breeze billowing through the open window.

Hau didn’t react to Gladion’s mocking; he rarely did. He was simply too positive, a trait that both infuriated and impressed Gladion depending on his own mood. He could never bring himself to hate Hau’s energy for long. Even looking at him now, pouring soap into the stream of running water to stir foaming bubbles within the tub like a child, he was far too cute to even consider acting annoyed with.

Even when he turned around to stick his tongue out playfully in response to the teasing, Gladion could only smile and avert his gaze before he lost himself. His sights remained away from Hau as the boy shimmied out of his orange shorts, exposing himself fully to the bites of the wind blowing into the room.

“You can look, you know,” Hau assured, noticing Gladion’s turned, flushed face. He lowered himself into the now full bath with a wince from the heat, enduring it enough to sink right to the bottom. “You’ve seen it before.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d be alright with it,” Gladion stammered, trying and failing to keep a straight face when he caught sight of Hau naked and submerged. He couldn’t see much of anything really, most of his body was hidden under a frothy cream of bubbles, but the simple fact that he’d shed all of his clothes in his presence was enough to make Gladion burn red.

In contrast, Hau laughed and yanked his hair-tie and clips out, ruffling a hand through his messy locks until they fell to rest on his shoulders at full length, sprinkled with salt and sand. “Of course I’m fine with it! Now, are you getting in here or what? I need someone to wash this nest up here.”

So, his predictions were true. Or were they? Was this merely a gateway into Hau’s true intentions for tonight? Gladion found himself blushing furiously again at the thought. “You can wash it yourself,” he stated matter-of-factly, digging his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

“Oh, come on. You stink too.”

“Do not.”

“Do too!”

Gladion snarled and looked to the floor. He heard the slosh of the water against the tub as Hau moved, and when he looked back the boy was propped up on his elbows on the edge of the bath, a gentle smile playing on his dreamy features. “You don’t smell that bad. But you should come in any way, it’s nice.”

“I don’t know…”

Hau shrugged, scooping up a handful of bubbles and blowing them in Gladion’s direction. “Suit yourself. More bath for me,” he laughed, and something about it made Gladion feel safer than he ever had in his life.

The illusion of security was something he’d sought after all his life; he’d found with Team Skull, with Silvally; but it was never true. He knew that. He knew that when push came to shove Team Skull would abandon him like the ‘brat’ he was, and while Silvally was strong and loyal, there was only so much a single Pokémon could accomplish. But Hau was different. The feeling Hau created in Gladion’s presence was the most real thing he’d ever known.

So he didn’t delay for much longer, even after considering the possibilities that being alone together entailed. Such possibilities that erupted goosebumps all over his body once he’d stripped down, and not just because of the breeze brushing against his skinny, exposed form.

He shivered, kicking his pants to the side before looking down at Hau, jaw dropped and starry-eyed as he examined every inch of battle-scarred, pale skin in front of him. “Stop staring!” Gladion barked, his blush spreading down to his neck. In an effort to shield himself, he flopped straight into the tub next to Hau, creating a splash aggressive enough to slap water over the Pyukumukus resting on the windowsill, who cried affectionately at the brief wave.

_“Pyu!”_

“Aw, they like you!” cheered Hau, watching the Water-Type Pokémon bounce cheerfully. When he looked back to Gladion, the blond noticed a blush of his own dusted against his cheeks, barely visible under his dark skin but there nonetheless. He had to admit, it was adorable to see the boy so confident in every scenario nervous in his presence.

“I guess you and them have that in common,” Gladion sneered. Hau splashed him with water, making the Pokémon sing happily once more as the droplets from their brief water fight danced over them.

“Alright, enough! You’ll mess up my hair,” Gladion snapped after a moment, pausing to adjust the now damp strands of gel-coated locks that shielded over his face.

Hau wiggled closer to peck a kiss on Gladion’s cheek, inviting a tiny smile out of him. “Your stupid hair is fine. Mine is filthy though.”

Gladion reached behind him to collect an empty plastic jug, pushing into the water to fill it up. “Yeah, it is. Turn around.”

When his back was facing him, Gladion carded a hand through the sticky mess that had settled upon Hau’s head before pouring the jug of water over it. He sat with his legs extended out to flank his boyfriend’s; skinny, twig-thin legs resting between the edges of the bath and the much stronger muscle of Hau’s.

To Gladion’s relief, Hau wasn’t pressed too close to him just yet; there was ample space between them to avoid any awkwardness. Just because he knew what it looked like didn’t mean he was ready to feel it, and the last thing Gladion wanted was to make the other boy uncomfortable.

As Gladion massaged a dollop of shampoo into Hau’s hair, he heard the boy hum in content and lean his head back a fraction to make it easier. “You have magic hands, you know that?”

“Silvally likes to be pet. A lot,” Gladion answered flatly. He lathered the shampoo into a coconut-smelling froth before pouring a second jug of water over Hau’s head to rinse it out, squeezing the ends to remove it all.

Hau giggled. “I’m jealous.”

It was a silly joke, but it made Gladion smile anyway. They both knew well enough who the jealousy in their relationship resonated with; it had created several conflicts involving dramatic hand movements, a whole team of Pokémon ready to battle and one particularly scary blond boy hellbent on crushing whoever had looked at Hau the wrong way.

Hau always ended up apologizing profusely for Gladion’s behavior, but he just couldn’t help it. He’d lucked out with this, of all the injustices the world had put him through, Hau was the light at the end of the tunnel. This sunny, gorgeous island boy was all his, and no one would take that away. He pressed a kiss to the back of Hau’s shoulder, smiling against the salt-tasting skin he found there. “Don’t be.”

“Quit being cute. It doesn’t suit you,” Hau jeered, wincing when Gladion responded with a playful tug of his hair while he scrubbed conditioner into it. 

“What does suit me, then?”

While he’d expected another snide remark, or perhaps one of Hau’s ridiculous jokes, the boy turned around to face Gladion, making his blush reappear with the sight of Hau staring at him so intently.

In a way that made the hairs on the back of Gladion’s neck stick up like the spikes of a Togedemaru, Hau bit his lower lip and rolled his half-lidded eyes over Gladion’s milky, scar-riddled chest before pulling them back up to meet his gaze. “I think being all flustered like this, that suits you,” he purred, seemingly fully aware of how his appearance; slick hair framing his face, water droplets dotted over his skin, affected the other boy.

Oh, and it did. Not only was Gladion’s entire face red hot, but he could feel himself reacting in… other ways. Ways he feared Hau would notice if he returned to his original position in front of him, considering he’d undoubtedly move closer…

He wasn’t ready. No, he was ready. It was Hau who wasn’t. That’s what he told himself as he rose to his feet abruptly, thankful for the sudsy bubbles that stuck to his lower half to hide his nether region. “Um, I have to go. Silvally gets angry if I don’t feed it its nightly Poke beans.” He stammered, wrapping his wet, shivering body up in a nearby towel.

Behind him, he heard the Pyukumukus cry sadly at his departure, a sound indicative of the frown he knew Hau was probably harboring on his face. “You’ll come back, right?”

“Maybe. I’ll just be in your room. Uh, remember to wash that stuff out of your hair!” Gladion snarled, his embarrassment morphing into inexplicable anger like always. Without waiting for Hau’s answer, he scooped his clothes up off the floor and scurried out of the room, leaving a trail of watery footsteps in his wake.

***

Gladion didn’t think before crossing through the lounge to the opposite door, praying it lead into the room he sought after. When he discovered a kitchen, he growled and ran across the room again, mindlessly tracking water all over the Melemele Kahuna’s house. He burst through a second door closer to the back of the lounge, revealing a simple room furnished with four neat, identical beds in respective corners of the room, impossible to tell which one belonged to Hau.

“Arrgh!” Gladion roared, running instead out onto the porch accessible through a wide door off to his left, bracing both trembling hands on the wooden railing after dropping his clothes in a heap next to him. For a minute or so, he listened to the slowly decaying beat of his heart, willing it to cease its uncharacteristic thundering. 

He let the rhythmic _drip-drip-drip_ of the water dropping from his body into the wood he stood on calm him, watching an Alolan Rattata he’d disturbed with his presence skitter into one of the many bushes lining Hala’s backyard.

It was happening again. He was running off, the boy supposedly scared of nothing, terrified of Hau finding out how he truly felt. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t risk it; the thought of Hau’s horrified expression upon discovering this desire he had, it would scar him even deeper than the emotional wounds his mother had left. 

If he didn’t feel the same way, who knows how he’d react? Sure, it could be mutual, but this was Hau. The loveable jokester, the oblivious innocent. Gladion was a darker force in his life, and there was only so much guilt he could carry.

When he felt he was sufficiently dry- and less… excited, he pulled his boxers and ripped jeans on but omitted the hoodie; he was too hot and bothered to subject himself to the excess heat. He hung the clothing over the porch railing, padding back inside the room just in time to see Hau enter cautiously, his orange shorts back on but nothing else.

“There you are,” he greeted with a smile, but he lacked his usual rambunctious energy. His hair, now sleek and shiny like the glossy fur of a Minccino, curled around his shoulder and carelessly dripped water down to the ground. 

Gladion looked to the ground sheepishly. “S-Sorry, about that,” he hated the way the word choked in his mouth, fighting desperately to avoid making an appearance.

Hau seemed to notice, some of his charismatic joy returning as he bounded over to Gladion, dropping his hands onto his shoulders to pull him into a quick kiss, the lingering minty flavor indicating he’d brushed the sweetness of tonight’s Malasadas away. “It’s okay. Silvally’s the one who should be sorry, stealing you away from me like that!”

Gladion huffed in nervous amusement. “Yeah.”

In an effort to soothe him, Hau stroked his hands along Gladion’s arms for a moment, their scrawny lengths fitting into his grip perfectly. “Anyway,” he began, yanking a comb out of his pocket. “My hair still needs you.”

Grateful not to be pressed into another explanation, Gladion plucked the comb out of Hau’s fingers and followed him over to the bed in the corner, next to a smaller, circular bed Gladion hadn’t noticed initially. If he had, he would’ve known it belonged to Hau; as atop the bed rested a dozing Komala, snuggling against her log.

Hau petted the head of his Komala briefly as he flopped down on the floor to the side of the bed, cross-legged. Gladion sat atop the mattress itself, his knees pressed against Hau’s back as he began combing through the smooth hair in front of him.

For a while, they simply sat in silence, listening to the screech of the Wingulls outside as they soared across the nearby beach, the distant slosh of the waves washing against the shore. Gladion worked all the knots he could out of Hau’s hair, letting it slip through his fingers every now and then simply because he loved the feel of it. “Hairtie.”

Without looking behind him, Hau raised a hand clutching his two yellow hairclips, as well as the band around his wrist. Gladion collected all three items, holding the clips in his mouth while he tied Hau’s hair into its signature tuft atop his head, before securing it in place with the clips. “There.”

Hau hummed happily in gratitude, rising up to his full height and turning on his heel to face Gladion. The two exchanged smiles, one bright and bubbly, the other small but genuine. The next movement was one of natural progression, their lips met, Hau pulled Gladion on top of him as he fell upon the bed, the other boy straddling his hips.

Gladion willed himself to keep control as his body melted into Hau’s, their lips meeting over and over again until Hau finally pulled him down by his shoulders to dart his tongue into the other’s mouth. The blond emitted a low moan from his throat, grateful for the Comatose Ability that allowed Hau’s Komala to sleep through the noise of their affairs.

By the time Hau finally pushed Gladion away, making him whine from the lack of contact in the process, a string of saliva kept the two connected and they were both panting in fatigue. “Hey, why’d you leave before, tell me,” Hau asked, brushing Gladion’s excessive amount of fringe to the side to look into both his eyes.

“I told you, Silvally…” the boy whispered, mind still hazy.

“The real reason. I’m gonna be a Psychic-type Kahuna you know, you can’t lie to me.”

Really, he should have seen that coming. Hau had always exhibited a spiritual intelligence, unlike anyone he’d ever encountered, save for Acerola perhaps. He cursed under his breath upon realizing if he knew his explanation was false, he probably knew the reason why too. 

The reason, he noted, that had made a reappearance. His pants were suddenly all too tight; his first instinct was to roll off Hau and recollect himself a second time, but he realized with widening eyes that he wasn’t as isolated as he’d thought. From his position atop him, Gladion would have to be as oblivious as Hau himself to not notice how much he was also enjoying their activity.

But that didn’t mean anything, did it? It was simply a natural reaction, that’s what happened to boys at this age. Or was it time to finally stop his ridiculous façade?

There was only one way to find out. Gladion squirmed atop Hau, his face flushing bright red as he searched the room for an answer. He sighed and wiggled backwards so he was sitting more on Hau’s thighs than anything else, watching him raise an eyebrow curiously at his actions.

“Um, this is why,” he stammered, pointing to the tent he’d managed to pitch in his jeans.

Hau’s eyes fell to Gladion’s crotch, narrowed in confusion for a moment, followed by a look of realization, and amusement. “Oh, that? I get those all the time! It’s nothing!”

Gladion’s jaw dropped. “What?!” he barked, unsure of where to even begin.

As unconcerned as always, Hau laughed again, his body jerking and rocking Gladion upwards in the process. “That’s what you left me all alone for? How naïve do you think I am?”

“I- you- I didn’t know what you’d think! I still don’t know!” Gladion cried, holding a twitching hand over his bangs as he felt a rage induced headache coming on. “Ugh, how embarrassing.”

“Gladion,” Hau soothed, his natural tone of glee softening into one of a calmness that seemed to magically cure Gladion’s head pangs. He felt Hau gently grip his wrists to pull them away from his face, thumbs rubbing small circles into his wrists. “It’s okay, I get it.”

“I don’t think you do,” Gladion muttered, his hands going limp in Hau’s grasp. A gust of wind blew into the room through the porch door that had been left open, carrying the familiar, briny scent of the ocean. It could have been soothing if it weren’t for the circumstances. Luckily, Gladion had Hau for that.

“No, I do,” the future Kahuna tried, slowly guiding one of Gladion’s hands to rest over his own crotch, understanding brown eyes staring up into narrowed greens. “See?”

“Um," Was all Gladion could manage, his hand trembling over Hau’s very apparent erection under his shorts. Part of him was overjoyed. Part of him was terrified. This was what he’d wanted, right? Why was he so anxious?

Maybe he was just shy. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew deep down it was true; he could barely even kiss Hau without melting into a puddle. Tonight, he wanted to conquer it. He wanted it all.

“Uh, you good? Did I kill you?” Hau asked suddenly, tilting his head against the pillow beneath his head.

Gladion shook off his daze, brushing his fingers against the taut fabric of Hau’s pants as he withdrew his hand. “Yeah. I’m fine,” he murmured, moving to drop his hands into the pocket of his hoodie only to find air and bare skin, remembering his current state of undress.

This was how it began. Just the two of them, alone on a calm, summer evening, the soothing whispers of the waves on the shore outside easing what silence there would be without it. Clad in only pants that had tightened to be uncomfortable, a skinny, milk-white form staring down at another, darker, toned one. 

It was quite literally, the scenario of his dreams. 

"Um, Hau?" Gladion asked quietly, hating how vulnerable he sounded using filler language but lacking the state of mind to stop it.

From underneath him, Hau smiled and Gladion could have sworn he saw hearts in the pupils of his warm, brown eyes. “Yeah?”

“Have you ever, uh, you know..” Gladion began, raising his eyebrows expectantly. When he received only a blank stare in response, he sighed and dropped a hand back onto Hau’s erection; slightly more confident this time. “Have you ever done anything about this?”

Hau giggled. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

"Ugh, do I have to spell everything out for you?!" Gladion snarled as he threw his hands up in frustration, finding the rage to be aggressive even while shirtless and straddling the hips of the boy he craved so badly.

It would seem he was right, as Hau only shrugged in an answer. “Come on, you know,” he tried again, this time making a suggestive motion with his hand as if were clamped around the body part in question. Narrowed eyes flicked from the hand back down to Hau, desperately awaiting the realization to surface on his features.

When it didn’t come, Gladion pressed his hands to his temples and growled, his face hot from both his embarrassment and fury. “Dammit, have you ever masturbated?!” He demanded at last, opening his eyes to scowl.

Hau offered an apologetic smile up to the enraged boy on top of him. “If I had, wouldn’t I know what-“ he paused to mimic the motion Gladion had been performing with his hand before, “this, means?”

Gladion dropped his hands in defeat, letting them fall to hang near his ankles as they pressed over the mattress, Hau’s thighs between them. His jaw shifted from side to side in thought for a moment, tossing the options around in his head. 

When he focused his sights back to Hau, he discovered the boy looked more curious than anything. His eyes were bright and pupils dilated, but not in fear like Gladion had worried they might be. His talkative nature had also been subdued, he waited obediently for Gladion to speak instead of interrupting. 

But was he ready? Was either of them? Now that the opportunity had finally arrived, Gladion was finding it much harder than he’d predicted. He’d imagined it’d be smoother, that Hau would instigate since he was simply too shy. How ironic.

“So you haven’t,” Gladion concluded, nodding more to himself than anyone else. “I take it you’ve probably never had an orgasm then, either.”

“Wait, no, that’s different,” Hau piped up suddenly, much to Gladion’s surprise. “Sun told me what one of those was when I told him about this thing that happened, and he said it was an... uh, what you said."

Gladion leaned down to be closer to Hau, his hands pressed against his chest to keep from falling down onto him. “What happened,” he stated. It wasn’t a question.

Hau frowned, an eyebrow raised in skepticism. “Huh, what’s got you all riled up all of a sudden?”

Gladion bit back a jealousy-induced rant long enough to answer relatively calmly. “Just tell me.”

Hau huffed in resistance, a noise that was quickly followed by a defeated sigh when Gladion’s black-varnished nails dug into the skin of his chest. “Well, it happened a few weeks ago,” he began, red flowers beginning to blossom over his cheeks in rare embarrassment. “I woke up feeling really, really good. And kinda, um, messy.”

Before Gladion could demand why, a mindless possessive instinct overpowering his rationale, Hau answered the unspoken question. “I had a dream about you.”

A barely audible gasp escaped Gladion’s lips at the confession, the pounding of Hau’s heart he could feel in the chest beneath his fingertips making him wonder if he could hear the thundering of his own. “I see,” he breathed, struggling to maintain eye contact with the boy below him. They were both seemingly more interested in other parts of the room, things they didn’t both harbor impure thoughts for. “Do you want to tell me what happened..?” he breathed after a while, slowly turning to look back at his boyfriend.

Hau shook his head quickly, just a few rattles back and forth as if he wasn’t quite sure. “It was dirty,” he muttered, but Gladion could see the hidden desire shimmering within his averted eyes.

He couldn’t deny himself what both he and Hau wanted anymore. Gladion bit his lip, pushing himself back up to straddle Hau at full height again. His hands dragged down the other trainer’s front until they arrived at the waistband of his shorts, just barely poking under them. “Did it go something like this..?” Gladion asked, willing himself to meet Hau’s gaze despite the brilliant shade of red his face had adopted.

Hau smiled in a new kind of way. It wasn’t nervous, joyous, or even mocking. It was something else, smaller, but it still fitted him well enough to stir butterflies in Gladion’s belly at the sight of it. “Yeah.”

Gladion tugged the shorts down a fraction, searching Hau’s eyes for even the slightest hint of insecurity. When he found only excitement; indicated by the light of those beautiful eyes he so adored, the smile creeping up to his pink-flushed cheeks, Gladion pulled them down to rest below Hau’s hips and gasped at what he uncovered.

All those nights he'd spent alone, lost in a fabricated scenario crafted from hypothesis and predictions of how exactly it would play out; it wasn’t nearly enough to prepare Gladion for this. 

“I don’t know why you’re acting as if it’s something new,” Hau laughed, restoring some comfort to the situation.

Gladion blinked himself out of his daze, tearing his eyes away from Hau’s member as it lay heavily over his belly long enough to find his sanity. “Sorry,” he muttered, the excess blood in his face creeping out to his ears and making his piercings throb in anger. “It’s never been quite so, um…”

Hau waited for his flustered boyfriend to finish his sentence, but he gave up with a sigh and let his eyes fall back down to stare at the prize. After checking to ensure his touch was wanted, he reached down to hold it in a trembling hand, brushing his thumb ever so gently over the head. “Something like this happened in the dream too, right?”

“Sure did,” Hau purred. Gladion watched in long overdue satisfaction as Hau’s aroused expression twisted into one of divine pleasure when he began stroking, no longer needing to stare so obscenely; the feeling of it pulsing against his fingers was enough.

Oh, how long he’d waited for it. To finally show his appreciation for Hau in the best way possible; it was a goal he’d lusted after like any objective Gladion happened to fixate upon. It was finally happening. He squeezed what he held in affection when Hau allowed the first moan to fall past his lips, a sound Gladion had only imagined before. It sounded even more melodious than he could have predicted.

His own member would agree; Gladion noted with a curse that despite all the tears slashed into his jeans, they were still becoming far too tight with his own arousal. Still stroking Hau, he laid a hand on the very apparent bulge at his crotch and shifted it to allow for a slightly less uncomfortable experience.

Reading minds like the psychic he was, Hau watched Gladion’s actions with a grin. “Aw, you really like me huh?”

“Shut up,” Gladion hissed, pulling Hau tighter in response. The other boy only laughed, his face the epitome of pure ecstasy. 

“Don’t worry Glad,” Hau began, the use of that nickname Gladion despised so much making him scowl, but the next statement had him forgetting everything he thought he knew. “I’ll take care of it later.”

Gladion stilled his hand, rolling his wrist once as it had begun to cramp. He lowered his head so his excessive fringe obscured more of his face, failing to hide the blush that had spread to both his ears and neck. “Hau tell me what else happened in your dream.”

“Why? It’s not like you to follow someone else’s lead.”

“It’s my own lead, it doesn’t count.”

Hau smiled a toothy grin. “Then you can figure it out!”

It was all the invitation Gladion needed. He shifted his position, lying prone on the mattress, his skinny frame managing to fit snuggly between Hau’s parted legs. The single bed wasn’t quite long enough for the two of them and ankles dangled off the mattress, but Gladion couldn’t care less.

His attention was only on the thing in front of him, the eye that wasn’t concealed by his hair glaring at it in determination. He licked his lips, gripping it at the base before pressing a single kiss to its shaft, glancing up at its owner to ensure he hadn’t overstepped his mark.

Hau was once again, starry-eyed and awe-struck. “Why so sweet all of a sudden...” he stammered, covering a hand over his mouth as if he were looking at particularly adorable Baby Pokemon. “I like it but, that’s not like you…”

Gladion’s tongue swiped out to lap at Hau once, making them both flush deep shades of crimson. “I can be sweet,” he grunted, ensuring he spoke close enough that Hau could feel his breath on his member. “If it’s for you.”

And then Gladion proceeded to be the sweetest he’d ever been for anyone, relishing every moment of his first time he could. His beautiful island, this beautiful boy; he didn’t appreciate them enough. But weeks of hormonal-driven lust and frustration drove him to fix that. And he did.

He did so well; Hau groaned so loud he could have woken his Komala, if it weren’t for Comatose. As if he’d done it before, Gladion managed to take every inch at one point, his reddened cheeks hollowed until he grew fatigued and pulled away for air.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to perform such tricks for long. As he’d expected of his virginal boyfriend, Hau came undone below him after only a matter of minutes, his fingers dug into the duvet while he bucked his hips up desperately. The way Gladion’s name fell untamed from his lips; it was a heavenly sound worth all the heartache and patience.

When he was sure he was completely spent, Gladion pulled away slowly, wiping his mouth on the heel of his hand as he sat back up to straddle Hau again. He pulled Hau’s shorts back up for his own comfort, and because he was unsure of what to do and wanted to keep his hands busy.

He noticed as his hands pressed against Hau’s abdomen that the boy was trembling and his eyes immediately flew to his face to ensure he was safe. As he discovered, the future Kahuna was more than safe; he was euphoric. The blush heating the dark skin of his face had settled to an adorable patch across his cheeks and nose, under half-lidded eyes gazing with utter adoration up at Gladion.

“Wow…” he breathed after a moment, spoken from a mouth leaking a trail of drool down his chin. Gladion applauded himself internally, Hau’s reaction working absolute miracles for his ego.

“So, that’s an orgasm,” Gladion stated, puffing his chest out proudly. “They’re much better when you experience them while aw-“

The blond was cut off by a gasp when Hau yanked him down into a searing kiss, none of the foreplay present this time as a wet tongue darted straight into his mouth. Gladion’s hands dived to hold Hau’s shoulders, melting into the kiss as skilfully as he had his body. Hau didn’t seem to mind in the slightest that his essence still lingered in Gladion’s mouth, he only pulled him even closer until their bare chests were pressed together.

It was a shame Gladion had invested most of his current stamina into his first act of fellatio; he was unable to stay lip-locked with Hau for long before he started to run out of breath. He pulled away reluctantly, panting in fatigue that Hau noticed and attempted to sooth with a warm hand stroking up and down his back.

“You can relax now, don’t worry,” Hau mused, reaching up to trail kisses over Gladion’s jawline instead. The blond grunted in tired shock when a hand reached down to grope his aching erection, pressed unapologetically into Hau’s front.

“My turn, right?”

“No, only if you want to,” Gladion affirmed, holding Hau’s face to ensure he met his gaze. As embarrassed as he was, consent was incredibly important to the blond; overriding his lack of desire to be seen in such a flushed state. “Don’t do anything you don’t want to.”

Hau smiled against the creamy skin of Gladion’s neck. “Who says I don’t want to?” he asked, giving the flesh a small nip.

This new form Hau adopted when aroused, Gladion decided, was one of his favorites. He sighed in content and pushed his hips forward a fraction, groaning quietly at the friction the denim of his jeans created with Hau’s hand.

“ _Please,_ ” he murmured, pressing clumsy kisses over Hau’s face. With this beautiful islander boy of his; finally, he would know what true intimacy felt like.

And no amount of lonely nights, imagination, or wet dreams could have prepared him for the bliss Hau provided.

**Author's Note:**

> annnnd, there it is ;)
> 
> I hope that if you did read and enjoy this you'll drop me a comment or kudos, and if you really want to you can catch me on my tumblr @zap-plate (Pokemon) or @god-heda (The 100)
> 
> <3


End file.
